


The Best Part of Dean's Day

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: This is a quick drabble of fluff-n-stuff.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Best Part of Dean's Day

She shuffles into the kitchen, eyes puffy, hair falling out of its topknot, wearing mismatched socks and beelines for the coffeepot. Everyone knows that in non-emergent situations, she requires thirty minutes with coffee before she can communicate without fists. Dean leans on the counter dressed for the day minus shoes and socks. He hides his smirk in his cup as she filles the specialty coffee mug Jack bought her. It is thirty-two ounces and reads, “Size Matters.” The kid clearly didn’t understand the joke, but that made it funnier. Sam walked in and quickly sidestepped to clear the path between the coffee maker and the box of donuts on the counter next to Dean. She stuffed her hand in without looking and came out with a bear claw. They watched her shuffle back out to go hide in bed with her breakfast. Dean flashed a massive smile and said to Sam, “That is the best part of my day.”

He gives her time to become human and shower. She finds him camped out on her bed when finishes showering. “Did we have a date?” she teases. “Nope” he says. “Hunt?” she asks. “Nope” he says. “Is today a sweatpants day or are we venturing out?” she asks pulling open her dresser. “Anything you want” he said and rolled to his side as she pulled on panties and a bra. She then set about moisturizing her face and body before spreading what Dean thought of as magic hair elixir through her damp hair. She sat on the end of the bed and flipped her hair upside down and dried it with a blow dryer that kept shutting off on her. Eventually she deemed it dry enough and he pulled her down for a kiss. This was the best part of his day.

He drove her into town and bought her a new hair dryer then took her to lunch. After lunch she drug him into the used bookstore where he followed her around holding a growing stack of paperbacks. “You know, a Kindle would make this easier” he said. “You’re not remembering the beer you spilled on my last one or the one that got left behind in Cincinnati after a hurried cut and run from the motel we almost destroyed” she said and dropped another book on the stack. When they got back to the bunker, he settled on the sofa of the Dean Cave to play Madden Football with Jack while she curled up with one of her newly purchased paperbacks. She tucked her feet under Dean’s leg to warm them up and he looked over at her burrowed into a fluffy blanket, nose buried in her book, hair hanging over the arm of the sofa where her head rested. This was the best part of his day. 

That evening Dean watched as she and Jack made meatloaf for dinner. They all sat around the table laughing and squabbling about nothing while they ate. She and Sam were up next up in the dish duty rotation and he watched them at the sink while they discussed the pros and cons of cutting Tom Bombadil from the Lord of the Rings movies. He didn’t know who that was, but he definitely knew that this was the best part of his day. 

Late that night he slipped into her bed and took his time making her cry out for him over and over until she begged him to stop. He didn’t stop, not until he made her come one more time. When he wrapped his arms around her to sleep, he whispered, “You are the best part of my day.” 


End file.
